


Outside Wellington Wells

by DrNewton



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Adapting is hard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNewton/pseuds/DrNewton
Summary: Life was chaotic in Wellington Wells.Life outside is far more difficult.





	Outside Wellington Wells

**Author's Note:**

> This fic needs a good edit. 
> 
> I had it in my head for a week. The sudden increase of fanfics being posted today prompt to me write it.  
> It was supposed to be short and funny, but as I wrote it, it went a different direction.
> 
> So now I am stuck with two ideas that are not exactly meshing together correctly. 
> 
> Feedback would be nice. If it's that bad, I will give you some Joy so you can forget you even read such a horrific fic.  
> Or better, I will edit it, and rework it. :)

Arthur laid awake in a new bed, in a new town, in his supposedly new life.  
Life outside of Wellington Wells was different. VERY different.  
“Culture Shock”, said a city clerk earlier that day, “It’s common for those who move to a new country.”  
But Arthur wasn’t in a new country, he was in England. The same country that carried Wellington Wells on its burden back.

“It isn’t culture shock”, thought Arthur. Despite England still holding laws and rules, but they had access to choice. That was freedom. That did need some getting used to, but it was a breath of fresh air.

“Be honest with yourself, it’s him whose keeping you up all night”. Arthur turned to his side, staring out the window that sat next to the bed. He watched the stars and the full moon, wondering if Percy was laying under them, looking out into the sky. Or was he among them?

Arthur was facing nightmares every night. During the day, he had headaches that lasted hours. Some days he found himself so overwhelmed, he would hide and burst into tears, unable to sort out why he had the drive to cry.

He wondered how many people pass him every day who held dark secrets. “Many. Wellington Wells wasn’t the only town in England to face hardships from the Nazi’s.” He told himself. “So how the fuck do these people make it look so easy?”

In the end, the basic necessities of human needs outweigh emotions. One day at a time, humans slowly find their necessities. Once those are filled, they create a routine, one that keeps them alive. As they follow their routine, they met new people, try new things, and over time, a new life is formed. A life of laughter, mistakes, triumphs, stupidity, brilliance, and most importantly, love.

Some will try to make up for their sins, others will learn from them, but all will hold it deep within themselves. Humans will always carry their burdens, but it won’t stop them from continuing.

A lesson that Arthur will eventually learn. Just not tonight.

He sighed as he rubbed her face. He was exhausted but he simply couldn’t fall asleep. The nightmares were too much for him to handle.

“I hope you are sleeping peacefully, wherever you are.” He said to the night sky.

Arthur rolled around, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Grabbing a glass of water by the bedside, he noticed a figure in the doorway.

A woman stood still, dropping her two suitcases on the floor, creating a loud thump. She held a face of shock and horrified. She screamed.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!” She shouted.

“Huh? Your room?” Arthur replied.

“YES MY ROOM! IN MY HOUSE! THAT I LIVE IN!”

“Your house? You live in? Your neighbours said you were on holiday!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen a lot of comments and posts on Youtube in which people were frustrated that they didn't know what happens to Arthur, Sally, and Ollie once they left Wellington Wells. 
> 
> Many have happy endings in their visions, but all I can think about is how much they would struggle to adapt. At least, not easily.


End file.
